onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yomi Yomi no Mi
Not messiah It is not messiah like because Brook is a fictional character. Drunk Samurai 04:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :My edits have been sloppy as of late... I only wanted to remove the anime filler stuff and reverted back. Looks like we had a war over this. One-Winged Hawk 07:31, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Now it's going to be in there until next week because Franky messed up and only undid http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yomi_Yomi_no_Mi&diff=94024&oldid=94022 instead of http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yomi_Yomi_no_Mi&diff=94004&oldid=94003 too. Besides it's completely obvious that all of those IP's are the same exact person. They should all be perma banned. Drunk Samurai 18:16, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Aw... I see the probs, but the IPs are not ness. the same person. It can be a group of friends insisting a edit, or in the event of a single person a list of computers at different locations. I can check, hopefully, if you have the IPs you can at least trace the location, country/district. :Here: This should help, evidence in itself would be the same country; close locations, normally within a few miles of each IP. A person will have access to just a few computers, school, library, home friends... :-/ One-Winged Hawk 23:48, 7 May 2009 (UTC) All of them are from the Philippines. Besides that they all ignored the talk page when I made this. That's another reason it should be removed. Drunk Samurai 00:43, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :This edit war started because of someone's comments of apparent bias against christianity as seen here and here. From there things somehow got crazy. What's unbelievable however is how you, Drunk Samurai, let such a thing get to you. The sentence in question started out like this. :"He can maintain this messiah-like feat for the first few moments upon touching the water but eventually he would sink down below like any normal pile of bones if he stays too long running on water due to exhaustion." :The messiah-like part of the sentence is not stating Brook is Jesus but stating his walking on water is comparable to the water walking miracle, a thing most people think of when thinking of people walking on water. It's like stating Luffy is monkey-like in his personality. It's not saying Luffy is a monkey but his personality is comparable to monkey. :While reverting back and forth to messiah-like would be a problem, what happened here is something more. The sentence changed. It now says this. :"He can maintain this miracle-like feat for the first few moments upon touching the water but eventually he would sink down below like any normal pile of bones if he stays too long running on water due to exhaustion." :It's no longer saying messiah-like but saying miracle-like with a link to wikipedia of an article about walking on water. The sentence is now directly comparing Brook's walking on water to the miracle. :I don't know if you Drunk Samurai were being too stubborn or blinded to access the situation, but the fact that you persisted with just one message on the talk page says something. If the anons apparently ignore the talk page for whatever reason, then the best thing to do is to just stop and talk instead of continuously reverting. One single message is not talking.Mugiwara Franky 02:52, 8 May 2009 (UTC) It doesn't matter what it says now. The link does not belong on the Wikia because the only actual reference to Christianity in One Piece is Kuma's bible. Also yes by having that link they are comparing Jesus to Brook. But of course you fail to see that since YOU are the BLIND one. Drunk Samurai 03:00, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :For other christian references in One Piece, there's Mihawk's sword, the symbol above Eneru's throne, and other stuff. The sentence is not comparing Brook as a whole to Jesus, but just one aspect.Mugiwara Franky 03:05, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Which doesn't belong when one is fictional and the other isn't. Drunk Samurai 03:51, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :So comparing a fictional character to a non-fictional one is not allowed. So saying something like "Jango walks and looks like Michael Jackson" is not allowed when it's more than obvious.Mugiwara Franky 03:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Not when it comes to religion. It does not belong on here. Drunk Samurai 04:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :So simply describing Brook's running on water as miracle-like in order to convey a picture of the feat, is including religion? It's no more than a description. It's not saying Brook is Jesus.Mugiwara Franky 04:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC) You could easily use amazing or another word to describe it than by comparing it to Jesus. Flash is another fictional character who's so fast he can run on water. It shouldn't be used at all. Especially not as a stupid wikipedia link. Drunk Samurai 04:41, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Indeed Flash is fast enough to run on water however its also considered a reference to the first notable person to do so by most people. How about this, change the wording but keep the link.Mugiwara Franky 04:57, 8 May 2009 (UTC) How about no link and just one word since it does not belong on this wikia? Drunk Samurai 04:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :The link can provide some more insight to a concept that can't be explored in this wikia. It wouldn't be religious at all.Mugiwara Franky 05:02, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Nobody needs to explore the concept in the first place. It is comparing Jesus to Brook. Drunk Samurai 05:05, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Whose to say that nobody wants to explore. I mean part of the wikia's job is exploration for people. For stuff that can't be covered here, there's wikipedia.Mugiwara Franky 05:09, 8 May 2009 (UTC) They wouldn't explore because 1) It's common knowledge and 2) It's comparing Jesus to Brook. Drunk Samurai 05:28, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Number of Resurrections You say that the user is "brought back to life once". Who said that? I don't recall Brook saying he is limited to one revival. What if this fruit can resurrect Brook many times? Yatanogarasu 17:16, 28 May 2009 (UTC) : the yomi-yomi is a complete black-box, there are no acurate historic records of it detailed anywhere. You could claim the astral powers it bestows have been available to brooks even before his death, but he hasn't honed his mastery over the ability before the archipelago timeskip. In the same manner it's possible he would be able to exist on the physical plane even after his original vessel is destroyed, simply possessing something else (like a statue, scarecrow or similar objects mirroring people). Using the strength of his soul as a measure, being hit by a perona-esque gestalt targeting attack could banish him to the afterlife permanently or simply a period of time like the first time he died. 23:18, December 11, 2016 (UTC) About the Number of Ressurection. Here you can see Brook said that "Have two lives". So, It's obviously only one chance to be ressurected. By Kousukey Image The current image for the fruit doesn't show much. Why don't we just use the image of his soul finding his body, since that gives a better representation of what the fruit does? The Pope 15:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Soul Sword a technique? On this page, Soul Sword is listed as a technique where it was pretty clear to me that it was simply the name of Brook's sword. Am I incorrect or does this need to be fixed?InsertBadassNameHere 10:48, October 20, 2011 (UTC) needs rewriting There is a lot of the strengths and weaknesses context that is repeated in the usage section. There needs to be a little more distinction between the two otherwise it renders either section pointless. I don't have time right now to rewrite so I'm noting it so its known this page needs a clean up. One-Winged Hawk 21:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Infobox color Please change infobox color to something else. Since the site uses colorschemes based on pics rather than the user's group affiliation for Devil Fruit infoboxes, a change maybe needed since the current colorscheme supposedly supported the previous pic and not necessarily the current one. The previous pic for the page was Brook in the Sunny thus a brown with white text was supposedly used. The pic has been changed thus a change in the colorscheme maybe needed to coincide with the pic change.